Superman's Pal Doomsday
by Moe Ronalds
Summary: Superman is fallen, by Jimmy Olsen's hand! Now he must master the power of Doomsday, avoid the scorn of Metropolis, and not get murdered by Superman's vengeful cousin.


**_Superman's Best Pal Doomsday_**

Approximate Intended panel sizes-

1/16th panel- 1.75 x 2.5 (vertical) or 3.75 x 1.15 (horizontal)

1/8th page panel= 3.75x2.5 inches  
1/6th page panel= 3.75 x 3.25  
¼ page panel=4x5, (8.0x2.5 horizontal 1.75x10.5 vertical)

1/3rd page panel- 8.0 x 3.25 (or 2.5 x 10.5 vertical)

½ page panel- 8.0 x 5 (or 3.75 x 10.5 vertical)

 **Issue One**

 **Page One**

Panels 1 and 2 are ¼ page horizontal panels, 3-6 make a 4x4 grid of 1/8 panels at the bottom.

 **Panel 1:** Establishing shot of Quintum Labs. The facility stretches wider than the panel, which itself takes up the top 4th of the page. 4 Crystal spires surround a geodesic dome. Gold-and-marble silos dotted with windows stand on the extreme left and right.

 **Panel 2:** Overhead shot, taking up the 2nd 4th of the page. On our right peeks the front of Quintum Labs. On our left, two astronauts cross the moon, carrying something in a dark-glass cylinder with green casing.

1\. ASTRO. 1: I tell ya Rodney, I ain't seen nuthin' like it. Kid just slipped right outta this skin like a newborn babe.

2\. ASTRO. 2: Jesus, shaddup. We're just lucky nothin' stuck to this one.

 **Panel 3:** CU on the cylinder. A meaty, dismembered tongue with bone-spikes floats inside. A small plaque emblazons the bottom.

3\. HEADING 1: Olsen, James

4\. ASTRO. 2: You want gnarly, you try sawin' some poor sap outta that mess.

 **Panel 4:** A harsh dome-shaped overhead light is reflected in the red eye of a floating security drone with a blue chassis (close-up on the eye, other details relevant later)

 **Panel 5:** A nurse's clipboard. The headings are in thick block print.

5\. HEADING 2: **ΔΔ-** RECONNAISSANCE BRAVO

6\. HEADING 3: INJECTION DATE: Approx. 1700 12/01/20-

(Nurse Clive Roberts's thumb covers this section and the first part of the next heading)-

7\. HEADING 4: …F DEATH: [Blank]

 **Panel 6:** Close-up on Jimmy's eyeball. A lock of red hair falls in front of it. The skin around it is leathery. His brow protrudes. Red veins circle his iris.  
8\. JIMMY (Off-Screen): Doc...

 **Page Two**

 **Panel 1:** Half-page horizontal panel. Jimmy Olsen sits in Dr. Leo Quintum's lab. His back is severely hunched, blossoming with protruding bones. The skin is dull grey, and dark red around the edges. His left arm is bloated and his fingers are gnarled and have one too many joints. He has no scars, belly button, **or freckles** on his entire body. His skin is a light brown.

1\. JIMMY: You gotta explain what's happening to me.

Dr. Leo Quintum stands, back turned to us, at a table. Over Jimmy's shoulder we can see various samples- an enormous eyeball, a hand like Jimmy's left hand, a heart the size of a gorilla's fist with one-too-many chambers. They all bloat in red fluid.

Across from Jimmy on the right side of the panel we see more of the SECURITY DRONE- It has a conical blue body with the tip of the cone floating above the ground. Red orbs of liquid metal surround it, and one blue orb with a red lens floats above the cone-body.

From behind, we can see that Quintum's hair is strawberry blonde and his labcoat has magnificent tails that curl up like question-marks.

[The next 4 panels should take up 4 equal-sized chunks of the bottom half of the page)

 **Panel 2** Quintum is in the middle of turning. Over his shoulder, Nurse Roberts pointedly looks in the opposite direction of Jimmy.

2\. QUINTUM: James…

3\. JIMMY: Jimmy.

 **Panel 3:** We view Quintum over Jimmy's shoulder. There's a bone-spike in the foreground. Quintum holds a glass vial of eye-drops with a black dropper.

4\. QUINTUM: …Jimmy. I don't think I can explain per se. At best, I can describe.

 **Panel 4:** Jimmy closes his eyes.

 **Panel 5:** Black.

 **Page Three**

 **(2 columns of panels, 4 columns high, equal size all)**

 **Panel 1:** 2 red blobs appear in the middle, with darker red surrounding them.

 **Panel 2:** Infra-red view of Doc Quintum's face and torso.

1\. QUINTUM: "Jimmy? Are you listening?"

 **Panel 3:** Jimmy's eyes are still closed, but we can see the red outline of his irises glowing through the lids.

2\. JIMMY: I'm sorry, Doc. I don't feel right. I want to close my eyes and go to sleep, but I can't look away.

 **Panel 4:** Quintum's skull is visible now, yellow bone in a meaty green haze. His veins and heart radiate various shades of purple.

3\. QUINTUM: The… sensitivity you're experiencing is an aspect of The Effect. At this time, we don't know how to make It go away.

 **Panel 5:** Quintum hands Jimmy a small vial of eye-drops.

4\. QUINTUM We can help you maintain a baseline morphology, but any time your subconscious perceives an obstacle you're going to be susceptible to the effect for a time. Your angst regarding your transition is what's fueling your symptoms now.

 **Panel 6:** Jimmy sets the vial down as he begins crossing his legs.

5 Jimmy: Well, Doc, it's not like I don't know how to take the edge off.

 **Panel 7:** Jimmy assumes the lotus position.

6\. JIMMY (CAPTION): I remember the Paradigm of Rao.

 **Panel 8:** Jimmy sits, un-deformed, surrounded by 3 KANDORIAN MONKS in light blue uniforms with white capes.  
5\. CAPTION (LOCATION): Kandor, years earlier

6\. JIMMY (CAPTION): I am my own center, and my light strikes outwards. I must be stable.

 **Page Four**

Panels 1-6 should take up one-eighth of the page each, leaving the bottom quarter of the page for panel 7.

 **Panel 1:** We vie Jimmy in profile. His eyes are still closed. His irises no longer burn through. His usual nutty-brown complexion begins to return.

1\. JIMY: I am my own center, and my light strikes outwards. I must be stable. **  
Panel 2:** Jimmy stares directly forward. His face has returned to normal, but his back is still misshapen and jutting with bones.

2\. JIMMY: So. I'm going to spend the rest of my life turning into an alien?

 **Panel 3:** A small grin crosses Quintum's lips.

3\. QUINTUM: Ah. Well, technically there's nothing extra-terrestrial about you. Nothing inhuman at all, in fact.

 **Panel 4:** Jimmy holds a too-many-jointed hand between himself as Quintum. It's dotted with blisters and lined with rust-red crust.  
4\. JIMMY: Dude. I could see your _skull_ a second ago. Like, through your skin."

 **Panel 5:** Jimmy jerks his still-human thumb at Doctor Roberts. He blushes. The security drone's orbs are in the middle of transmuting into an array of weapons.

5\. JIMMY: I can literally smell this guy's fear. Humans don't do that. Dogs do that. _Monsters_ do that.

 **Panel 6:** Quintum puts a hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

6\. QUINTUM: James. Jimmy. You are not a monster. You were trying to help.

 **Panel 7:** Jimmy rises to his feet. Quintum is off-balance, crowded by Jimmy. We can see that the Security Drone clearly has both a buzz-saw and some sort of ray-gun manifested in its liquid red metal.

 **Page Five**

Panels 1-4 take up 1/8 of the page each; panels 5 and 6 each take up one quarter running vertically.

 **Panel 1:** The security droid's laser-scope focuses between Jimmy's eyes. The tips of a buzz-saw and some kind of cork-screw peek into the bottom edge of the frame.

 **Panel 2:** Quintum pushes the droid away.

1\. QUINTUM: I **said** he was trying to **help**.

 **Panel 3:** The security drone peters down the hallway. Jimmy looks after it. **  
**2\. JIMMY: Man, I've seen Star Wars. There _is_ no try.  
 **Panel 4:** He rests his human hand on the wall to support himself. He looks at Quintum, mournful.

3\. JIMMY: …I've seen Old Yeller, too.

 **Panel 5:** Quintum is standing on his tip-toes so he can look into Jimmy's eyes. Jimmy's body is twisted, looming and in patches of grey.

4\. QUINTUM: "Out of the question. Jimmy, let me reiterate: You. Are. Still. Human. The Effect doesn't mutate your genes. It just allows them to do new things. We based it on unusual behaviors we originally observed in the cells of… well, you know."

 **Panel 6:** Jimmy looks over Quintum's shoulder at a picture on the wall. It shows him and Quintum posing on either side of Superman.

5\. JIMMY: Great, so I'm a perfectly human freak. Maybe I can still pass this problem onto my kids someday."

6\. QUINTUM: Your flying friend is less human than you are, and just as powerful. You don't call him a monster.

 **Page Six**

 **Panel 1:** CU on Jimmy's eyedrops. Next to them, Jimmy's face reflects off a piece of chrome. He appears to be examining his reflection.

1\. HEADING 1: Eyedrop Label: Neuterkryptophil  
2\. JIMMY: **Was** less human than I am. And if it hadn't been for him, for the Black K, I'd have never needed to _do_ this.

 **Panel 2:** CU on Superman's face in the photograph.

3\. JIMMY: Maybe he **was** a menace.

 **Panel 3:** Quintum smacks Jimmy.  
4\. SFX: THWACK!

 **Panel 4:** Quintum cradles his slapping-hand, which is visibly bruised and broken.  
5\. QUINTUM: Don't call him a menace. Not in front of me  
 **Panel 5:** Jimmy returns to his seat, face in his hands.

6\. JIMMY (CAPTION): I repeat the paradigm of Rao in my head. It's better than thinking the phrase 'Stupid, Bonkers Jimmy' over and over again.  
 **Panel 6:** Jimmy has transformed completely back. He's covered with sticky red goo.  
7\. JIMMY: Doc. How am I gonna _live_ like this?"

 **Panel 7:** Quintum puts a hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

8\. JIMMY (CAPTION): My stomach lurches. Doomsday can't wait forever.

 **Page Seven**

 **Panel 1:** Jimmy's silhouette is visible within the glass-tip of Quintum's DETOX POD- a blue, egg-shaped chamber with a frosted-glass top. Jimmy's outfit- green plaid pants, suspenders, bow-tie- rests on a small stool next to the pod.

 **Panel 2:** Jimmy, hair wet, puts in earbuds as he looks at his ipod.

(CAPTION): Quintum made me this playlist of music to soothe the beast- subliminal biorhythms woven into natural white noise- rainfall, ocean tides, etc.

 **Panel 3:** Jimmy carefully administers his medicated eyedrops.

2\. JIMMY (CAPTION): I remember being a pretty chill cat. I was chill, right?

 **Panel 4:** Jimmy's pupil dilates.

3\. JIMMY (CAPTION): It's the monster. He's the one dragging up all this sturm and drang.

 **Panel 5:** Jimmy wears a space-helmet, but otherwise his outfit is unchanged. He stands at the threshold of a hangar, a 20-meter white orb floating in front of him with a round port open for him to enter.

4\. JIMMY (CAPTION): But angst's not me. Right?

 **Panel 6:** Jimmy straps into the cock-pit of the orb. A panel in front of him lights up his face.

5\. JIMMY (CAPTION): Maybe I get nervous, sometimes.

 **Panel 7:** The Hangar has opened up, revealing the surface of the moon.

6\. JIMMY (CAPTION): Maybe a little lonely. Maybe a little confused.

 **Panel 8:** The orb shoots straight up into the sky, leaving the surface of the moon behind it.

7\. JIMMY (CAPTION): But I'm Jimmy Olsen.

 **Page Eight**

 **Panel 1- Full Page Splash**

The earth looms huge. Jimmy's white orb is a tiny circle at the bottom of the page. Satellites circle the planet, while a STAR labs space station floats in the top-right quadrant.

1\. JIMMY (CAPTION): I go with the flow.  
 **Panel 2-** A small square on the top left of the page. Jimmy Olsen's broken into a big, goofy grin.

 **Page Nine**

Panels 1 and 2 take up the top 2/8ths of the page. Panel 3 takes up one quarter, stretching horizontally across the page. Panels 4+5 finish the left side of the page, with panel 6 taking up the bottom-right corner of the page, stretching vertically.

 **Panel 1:** The craft floats above North America.

 **Panel 2:** The craft floats about Kansas.

 **Panel 3:** The craft floats above Metropolis. A commemorative statue of Superman can be seen in the distance. The Daily Planet Building hangs a banner with Superman's symbol on a black background, the word "NEVER FORGET" written at the bottom of it in blue block letters.

 **Panel 4:** Jimmy straps a jetpack on inside the cockpit.  
 **Panel 5:** Jimmy stands at the porthole of the vessel.

1\. JIMMY (CAPTION): Metropolis.

 **Panel 6:** Jimmy descends, arms outstretched, over Metropolis. Instead of fire, his jetpack emits a translucent stream of purple light.

2\. JIMMY (CAPTION): Home sweet home.

 **Page Ten**

Panels 1 and 7 take up the top and bottom quarters of the page. Panels 2, 3 and 4 take up 1/8th of the page each; panels 5+6 take up 1/16th.

 **Panel 1:** A girl, 10, and her brother, 7, stare forlornly at their cat in a tree.

1\. BOY: Tildaaaaa! Grumple's gonna **die** up there.

2\. TILDA: **You're** gonna die if you don't shut up and let me think.

 **Panel 2:** Jimmy comes into view above the tree. The boy points excitedly.  
3\. BOY: Tilda! There's a flying man!  
 **Panel 3:** Tilda looks sadly at her brother.  
4\. TILDA: No, Teddy. The flying man's gone. We gotta figure this one out ourselves. Do you have any of Mister Grumples' treats?

 **Panel 4:** Jimmy scoops Mister Grumples up in his arms while the cat paws violently at his face.

5\. TEDDY: No, Tilda, LOOK!

 **Panel 5:** CU on Tilda's face, a brief moment of surprise and confusion.

 **Panel 6:** CU on Tilda's face, looking much more aggressive. "Hey! Paws off the merchandise, wise guy!"

 **Panel 7:** Jimmy floats just a few feet above the ground, back-lit by the sun. Mr. Grumples paws violently at Jimmy's face.  
6\. JIMMY: You talkin' to me or the cat, kiddo?

 **Page Eleven**

 **Panel 1:** Teddy grabs Mister Grumples in a fashion Mister Grumples clearly does not appreciate.  
1\. TEDDY: Sorry, Mister. She's been like this ever since… you know, last week.  
 **Panel 2:** Teddy leans in close.

2\. TEDDY (Whispering): I think she's scared.

 **Panel 3:** Tilda crosses her arms. Teddy squeezes tighter, as Mister Grumples displays greater discomfort.  
3\. TILDA: Hmph! Scared for **you** maybe. You're just a little kid. It'd be just like you to wander into an open manhole or something right after Superman… leaves.

4\. TEDDY: But he didn't **leave** , Tilda, mom and dad said-

 **Panel 4:** Jimmy puts a finger to his mouth. His eyes are closed, his face meditative.

5\. JIMMY: Shhhh. It's okay. No one knows where he went.

 **Panel 5:** Tilda's eyebrows dart up.  
6\. TILDA: So you agree! He's still out there somewhere.

 **Panel 6:** Jimmy shrugs with an apologetic smile.

7\. JIMMY: There's no way of knowing. We just gotta be brave and move on.

 **Page Twelve**

1-6 take up 1/8th of the page each, 7 is a quarter-page stretch panel. **  
Panel 1:** Tilda takes Mr. Grumples from Teddy's arms. Mr. Grumples appears relieved.

1\. TEDDY: Brave like you?

 **Panel 2:** Jimmy yanks at his collar, stammers.

2\. JIMMY: Ah... Well, anyway, keep that cat outta trees, kids.

 **Panel 3:** Jimmy flies away on his jetpack, the children waving.

3\. JIMMY (CAPTION): Two things you're not cut out for, Jimmy.

 **Panel 4:** Jimmy stands on the roof of a building, unbuckling the jetpack as he stands next to a stairwell.

4\. JIMMY (CAPTION): Talking to kids...

 **Panel 5:** The Jetpack floats back up into the sky as Jimmy descends the stairs.

5\. JIMMY (CAPTION): ...and living a **lie**.

 **Panel 6:** Jimmy approaches his apartment door. A small pile of newspapers sits in the foreground. The photo of the closest one shows Superman's screaming face, saturated with some kind of internal glow.  
6\. HEADING (Newspaper Headline): SUPERMAN GONE

 **Panel 7:** Jimmy stands in his doorway. The Newsboy Legion awaits in his apartment. Gabby checks his phone, purple smoke trickling from his nose, an e-cigarette in his free hand. Flip and Tommy go through Jimmy's cabinets, while Big Words stares into a cardboard box full of oddities. Scrapper drinks from a fancy glass bottle.

7\. JIMMY: What the- hands off the merchandise, guys!

8\. GABBY: Like your stuff's worth stealing. An e-cig? What flavor is this, lavender?

 **Page Thirteen**

Panel 1 will take up the top third of the page. Beneath that, the page is split again into thirds by width, with panels 2-4 appearing right next to each other. Panels 2 and 3 will go all the way to the bottom, while Panel 4 will stop short to make room for Panel 5. Panel 5 should be about ½ to 1/3rd the size of Panel 4.  
In inches: Panel 1- 8x3.5 inches  
Panels 2+3: 2.5x5.5 inches  
Panel 4: 2.5x 3.5-4 inches  
Panel 5: 2.5 x 1.75-1.25 inches

 **Panel 1:** Scrapper leans in the doorway to Olsen's kitchen. The liquor cabinet is open behind him. Tommy kneels at Scrapper's feet, thumbing through old photos. Flip stands on the right side of the panel, inspecting a shoebox full of soft drug paraphernalia.  
1\. SCRAPPER: Ya think that's bad, check out his booze cabinet. 'S got somethin' called Spirits o' Elderflower.  
2\. TOMMY: More like spirits of elderqueer.  
3\. FLIP: Dude, Tomlin. Not cool.  
4\. TOMMY: Don't tell me what's what, aqua-geek.

 **Panel 2:** Jimmy grabs the bottle from Scrapper's hand with a look of disgust.  
5\. JIMMY: Holy smokes, are you guys just here to backwash into my stuff and talk like homophobes?

 **Panel 3:** Gabby blows lavender smoke-rings into the air.  
6\. GABBY: You had a showdown with The Big Guy, Jimmy. We're your friends. We want the scoop.

 **Panel 4:** Jimmy leans in close, forehead nearly touching Gabby's.  
7\. JIMMY: Showdown? Where'd ya get a crazy idea like that, Buddy?

 **Panel 5:** Gabby smiles, flashing his Cadmus Badge.  
8\. GABBY: Knowing's essential to the business. The **family** business.

 **Page Fourteen**

 **Panels 1-4 make a grid at the top of the page (1/8** **th** **page panels each). Panels 5-7 split the other half horizontally.  
Panel 1:** A red streak makes a semi-circle around a rocky blue planet.  
1\. CAPTION: Atrocitus Space, one week earlier.

 **Panel 2:** A giant black obelisk stands in the middle of a crowd. One-eyed alien men and women in dirty rags bow before it, long proboscises touching the ground.

 **Panel 3:** Orange eyes open across the body of the Obelisk. They have thin, cat-like pupils.  
2\. KARA (CAPTION): Good.  
 **Panel 4:** The pupils of the obelisk dilate.  
3\. KARA (CAPTION): It senses me.

 **Panel 5:** Kara Zor-El, RED LANTERN, hurtles through the planet's atmosphere, wreathed in flames. On her waist she wears a blue sash bearing the seal of the house El.  
 **Panel 6:** A red streak of light circles the Obelisk. The seal of the house of El now steams, freshly-seared into its hide with still-glowing heat.

 **Panel 7:** Kara bursts from the top of the obelisk with a geyser of blood, guts and bone. Its eyes have faded to a greenish-yellow. In her teeth, she holds its drooping orange-and-black heart.

 **Page Fifteen**

Panels 1, 2, 4 and 5 are 1/8th panels; Panels 3 and 6 are horizontal ¼ panels. **  
Panel 1:** Kara Zor El holds the thing's heart in her hands, chewing into it like it's a sloppy burrito. Liquid orange energy smears her mouth and sticks in her wild hair.

 **Panel 2:** She throws the heart, half-eaten, to the Cyclops throng below.  
 **Panel 3:** The Cyclops people gaze up as Kara speaks to them.  
1\. KARA: Lo! Mark this day in stone and blood. Fire burns in you as it burns in the sky. Build your kingdom from the bones of your god!

 **Panel 4:** The Cyclops people look at each other hesitantly. The obelisk's heart leaks on the ground.

 **Panel 5:** Kara's eyes glow red.  
2\. KARA: Learn. To. Listen.

 **Panel 6:** The eyes of the Cyclops people glow red as they scramble over the Obelisk's corpse in a mad frenzy, ripping out bones and sucking yellow ichor. Kara floats above, hands cast forward like a puppeteer.

 **Page Sixteen**

 **Panel 1:** A sketchy red phantom with a skull's face appears before Kara.

1\. KARA: Lord Atrocitus. Their Inhibitor is fallen, their hearts flooded with The Way.

2\. ATROCITUS: THERE IS WORK FOR YOU ELSEWHERE. BLOOD OF YOUR KIND HAS BEEN SPILLED.

 **Panel 2:** Kara bares her teeth. Behind her, she reflexively creates a holographic replica of Krypton's explosion.

3\. KARA: Impossible. We've scanned the Phantom Zone for stow-aways.  
 **Panel 3:** A silver Kryptonian vessel surges through space. Infant Kal-El lies inside.  
4\. ATROCITUS (CAPTION): NOT OF YOUR SPECIES. YOUR BROOD.

 **Panel 4:** Kara turns her back to Atrocitus. Red napalm energy begins to trickle from the corners of her mouth.  
5\. KARA: Enough of your game. Krypton is dead. You know this. You found me howling in its ashes.

 **Panel 5:** Atrocitus alters its image into a replica of Superman, sketched in red and wearing a malevolent grin.  
6\. ATROCITUS: ONE HAS ESCAPED- AND NOW A LOW RAT DARES SHED HIS BLOOD.

 **Panel 6:** Kara's glowing red eyes are super-imposed upon the planet earth.  
7\. ATROCITUS (CAPTION): HERE, THE ROT-PIT THAT BIRTHED YOUR INFANT COUSIN'S KILLER. THROUGH MY POWER, MAY ITS STINK REACH YOU FROM ACROSS THE COSMOS.

 **Panel 7:** Kara Zor-El flies from the planet, red napalm-energy gushing from her mouth and trailing behind her in space.  
8\. KARA (CAPTION): **WITH BLOOD AND CREST OF CRIMSON RED/HANDS AND BONE COMMAND MAN'S DREAD/WITH FIRES BURNING LIQUID RAGE/RED LANTERN LIGHT WILL MELT THE CAGE"**

 **Page Seventeen**

Panel 1- ¼ panel;; Panels 2+3- 1/8 panels;; Panels 4+5 horizontal ¼ panels **  
Panel 1:** Jimmy sits in a leather arm-chair as Gabby smiles and the other Newsboys look on uncomfortably.  
1\. JIMMY: Gee, I wonder what Cadmus would want with little ol' me.  
2\. GABBY: No agenda, Jimmy. We just wanna get you help.  
3\. JIMMY (CAPTION): The monster hears his heart rate pick up. Gabby's only half the bullshitter he thinks he is.

 **Panel 2:** Glares at Gabby, drums his fingers on the arm rest.  
4\. JIMMY: That's real groovy. Not what you'd expect from estranged buddies you find breaking into your apartment.

 **Panel 3:** Gabby jerks a thumb over his shoulder at Scrapper.  
5\. GABBY: MacGuire got impatient, and Tomlin egged him on.

 **Panel 4:** Gabby's hand reaching for a notepad.  
6\. JIMMY (OFF-PANEL): Because that's not threatening or anything.  
7\. GABBY: Threatening? Jimmy, you're the most dangerous man in Metropolis. How could we threaten you?

 **Panel 5:** Jimmy digs his fingers into the arm-rest. Stuffing peeks out between them.  
8\. JIMMY (OFF-PANEL): I didn't hurt anybody.

 **Page Eighteen**

Panels 1 and 4- Horizontal ¼ panels. Panels 2, 3, 5 and 6- 1/8 panels.

 **Panel 1:** Gabby hands Jimmy his e-cigarette back. Scrapper looks irate behind Gabby, Tomlin looks bored.  
1\. GABBY: Not yet. But we can't be sure people are safe until we've had a look at you.

2\. JIMMY: Gabby, if I can't convince you to do the right thing-

3\. SCRAPPER: Ay! You think we'd be doin' this if it weren't the right thing?

4\. TOMMY: We're not the ones who literally murdered Superman here, Olsen.

 **Panel 2:** Gabby holds his hands up, looking slightly irritated.  
5\. GABBY: What the boys are trying to say here is the ball's in your court. You accept our help, or we use whatever measures we have to keep Metropolis safe.

 **Panel 3:** Jimmy leans forward, still gripping the armrest. Scrapper jabs his finger at him from off-panel.  
6\. JIMMY: If the Daily Planet doesn't stand up for me against your… your… gotcha journalism, then I don't deserve good press.

7\. SCRAPPER (off-panel): Gotcha Journalism? Now that's downright rude.

 **Panel 4:** Gabby stands. Flip holds the door open and has a hand on Scrapper's chest.  
8\. FLIP: Hold it in, Scrapper. Jimmy, if you don't take precautions, we're going to have to. Do the right thing.

 **Panel 5:** Jimmy continues to hold the arm-rest in a vice-grip.

 **Panel 6:** Jimmy releases the armrest from his grip. His hands are grey, bony claws.

 **Page Nineteen**

 **Panel One:** An elderly couple sits at a wooden table. A broad straw hat hangs next to the doorway. The moon shines through the window.  
1\. CAPTION: 1 mile outside of Metropolis.  
 **Panel Two:** The same scene, but a red streak strikes the ground through the window. The couple looks extremely startled, dishes clatter on the table.  
2\. SFX: VRRRRRRRTHWWWOOMMPPPH

 **Panel 3:** Husband and wife stare at each other blankly, while a crater steams outside their window.  
 **Panel 4:** Kara kneels at the bottom of a crater, eyes glowing red and steam rising from her shoulders.

 **Page Twenty**

Panels 1, 2, and 4-7 are 1/8 panels. Panel 3 is a horizontal ¼ panel.

 **Panel 1:** The couple comes out, the man wearing the straw hat and holding a shotgun. His wife carries a pitchfork.  
1\. MAN: You… you okay little lady?

 **Panel 2:** Kara smiles.

2\. KARA (CAPTION): Humanoids, Krypto-morphic. **  
Panel 3:** A red streak of light crosses the distance between the crater and the couple.  
3\. KARA (CAPTION): Could they be Daxamite off-shoots? They don't look Tamaranean…

 **Panel 4:** CU on Kara's extended index finger, the nail protruding just slightly behind the finger tip.  
 **Panel 5:** Kara's finger crosses the man throat, leaving a bursting-red slash behind it.

 **Panel 6:** The man lies in his wife's lap, holding his neck. Kara sniffs the blood sample on her finger.  
 **Panel 7:** Kara's nose wrinkles in disgust. Her eyes glow red.  
4\. KARA (CAPTION): Eugh!

 **Page Twenty-One**

Panels 1 and 2 are each horizontal ¼ panels. The remaining 4 are standard 1/8 panels.

 **Panel 1:** Kara rolls her eyes and huffs, and red hot napalm-energy floods over the two farmers from out of her nostrils.

 **Panel 2:** Two burnt corpses sizzle and smoke, traces of red plasma staining their bones  
1\. KARA: You are a disgrace to the galactic panspermia.

 **Panel 3:** She grabs one of the burnt skeletons by its collar bone.  
2\. KARA: Now, as soon as your lips grow back, tell me where I can find-

 **Panel 4:** The head falls off of the corpse Kara is interrogating.  
 **Panel 5:** Kara puts her face in her bloody hand.

3\. KARA: Miserable rats can't even stand up to simple questioning…

 **Panel 6:** Kara stands.  
4\. KARA: Fine.

 **Page Twenty-two**

 **Full-Page Splash Panel:** Kara flies forward, with the Metropolis Skyline lit up ahead.

5\. KARA (CAPTION): I'll do it myself.


End file.
